House of Weddings
by Shrink13
Summary: Nina and Fabian get married on a cruise ship. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jivia.


_**I dont own house of anubis or disney cruise**_

_** I ownly own Olivia, Jade, Mary, and Harry.**_

_**You can see all of the outfits on .com/**_

* * *

''Nina I'm home!" I heard as I ran toured Fabian, jumping into his arms. "I can't wait to tell them! They'll be here any sec…." I didn't even get to finish my sentence when our doorbell rang; Fabian reached behind us and opened the door. As soon as he did a perky blonde dressed in all pink ran in saw Fabian and I hugging and screamed "FABINA!" I tried not to laugh at her (but I couldn't) and said "Hi Amber!" she gave me and Fabian a bear hug. Before she could ask me why I asked her to come over Alfie walked in caring a small brown bag in one hand and two huge pink duffel bags in the other." A little help here please!" he asked Amber walked over and picked up both pink bags in one hand and walked up to our old room _**( a.n. I forgot to menschen Nina and Fabian bought Anubis house)**_.

After all the Anubis house members (minus Joy) were here we sat them down in the living room. Amfie and Peddie sat on the couch, M&M and Jivia (Jerome and my American friend Olivia really hit it off) sat on the floor on either side of the couch. Fabian and I stood in front of them holding hands, I was so nervous I squeezed his hand he squeezed back. I cleared my throat and began to speak "So we have called you all here to tell you that…WERE INGAGED!" I said holding the silver band with a beautiful square diamond in the middle. Amber screamed, all the girls jumped up and ran toured me I slid of the ring and let the girls examine it. They looked at the engraving and asked me what it said.'' It say _Je t'aime ofrever _witch means I love _you __forever__ and __always _in french. ''Awwwww.'' They all said at the same time. After I told them to go back to there seats and continued talking '' The second reason your all here is that were getting married on a Disney cruise and your all coming with us! You have two days to get packed and clear your plans for the next week pack for worm weather and don't forget to pack bathing suites come back here when you're done, we will all leave together.'' When I finished talking there was a lot of screaming ( mainly coming from amber).

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

*******Two ****days ****later***

Amber and Alfie were the first one back. We had nothing to do so we went into Fabian and my room. She had helped me pack, and then we got down to business. "So, Nina, how have you and Fabian been ?'' "Well… like, what do you mean ? " Like, how did he propose.'' "Well, he and I went over to my Granns farm for Halloween. We went on a walk to the barn to carve pumkins. We guted them, then my gran called me to come help her with some pie. When I got back, Fabian had already finshed one and was picking up another. He asked me to open the lid so he could put a candel in it. I opened the lid and there was a piece of paper that said "_Nina, will you marry me?"_With a diamond ring attached to the paper. I looked up and Fabian was kneeling next to me. I started crying, jumped into his arms and kissed him." "AAAAwwwwwwwww. That is sooo romantic!" she squealed as I finshed. We talked some more, then the doorbell rang. We jumped up and raced for the front door. I opened it to find every one else. "You will be in the room that you stade in during boarding school. Mick and Mara you get the attic and Patricia and Eddie will be staing in Patricia room. Girls change in to your pjs and meet Amber and I in the foyer. '' While the girls changed I went to find Fabian. He was talking to Alfie in the kictin. "Hey'' I said walking over and giving him a hug "Everyone is here, the guys should be in here in a minute.'' "Okay, see you later." He said then giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked back into the foyer to see all the girls waiting for me. "Okay girls, fallow me.'' I whispered leading them in to the basement. ''Over here." I said as I led them to a wall, I put my locket up to it, and a door opened to what used to be the Frobisher's old study, which I had redone without Fabian knowing. "You guys have to promise you won't tell anyone about this.'' After making them all promise, we went in and started to catch up. We talked for quite a while then we went our separate ways and of to bed. When I got to my room Fabian was already in bed reading a book waiting for me, I walked over, got in to bed, and cuddled up next to him. He put up his book, turned to me and kissed my on the forehead and then turned off the light.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nina's point of view 

I woke up the next morning, with Fabians arms raped around me. I glanced over at the clock it was 4:30 in the morning, the alarm was going to go off in a half an hour anyway, so I decided to get up and make every one breakfast for the long day of traveling ahead of us. I gently untangled myself form Fabian and when to get dressed. I took my phone and went into the kitchen and made three dozen pancakes._" That'll hold the guys of till lunch."_ I thought to myself. After setting the table, my phone alarm rang. I grabbed two pots and pan then ran to Fabian and my room. I walked over to Fabians side of the bed and said "Fabian, get up." He sat up groggily as I handed him a pot and a pan. "Okay, were going to run up and down the halls banging these pot and pans. And hollering to get up and get ready." He smiled and laughed a little then stood up saying "Let's go!" We ran up the stairs banging the pots as loud as we could. As we passed Amber and Patricia's rooms we got a lot of _Shut up! _And _Go away! _ We ran as fast as we could so they wouldn't kill us. After getting everyone up, Fabian looked at me. '' That was hysterical." He said a little out of breath from running so much. We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. He pulled me close into a passionate kiss. That would have lasted an eternity, if Jerome and Olivia didn't walk in. Almost simultaneously they said _"Get a room!"_ I blushed and so did Fabian. "They really are perfect for each other, aren't they?" "Yep."

After everyone was down stairs I started to explain what was happing "Were flying to Barcelona, Spain. We will meet my Gran and Fabians family there and get aboard the ship there. So I can assume that your all wondering where were going, so here are the ports of call, Fabian." "Barcelona, Spain; Villefranche, France; La Spezia, Italy; Civitavecchia, Italy; Piraeus, Greece; Kusadasi, Turkey; Mykonos, Greece; Valetta, Malta." "Any questions?" Amber raised her pink manicured hand "Yes, Amber" "So, who is rooming with whom?" "Okay, I'm putting this in Amber terms, its Amfie and Fabina in one room. M&M and Jivia in another." "Yeah!" she replied "Any other questions?" Fabian asked. Every ones hands were down. "Awesome" I said. "Fabian and I will hand you your tickets."

***On the plane***

I sat in the middle, with Fabian on my right and Amber on my left (she had the window seat). We had just taken of when Fabian asked me a question "What is Disney like?" "It's very colorful and happy. It makes you feel like a little kid again." "Fabian, what is your family like?" "There a lot like me, except my little sister, Jade, she is like junior Amber." I laughed at the thought of a mini Amber with black curly hair. After a while I drifted of to sleep with my head on Fabians sholder.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**NINA'S POV**

I woke up to a gentle kiss on the check. I looked at him all goo-goo eyed as he told me that we were almost in Barcelona. That is when the nerves hit, I was so nervice about meeting his parents. _What if they don't like me? What if they disapprove of us getting married? _Fabian must have seen the worry in my eyes. "They will love you. How could they not! You're spectacular! I love you so much Nina." I smiled and said "I love you to Fabian." Then we shared a long kiss, this time there was no one to interrupt us. Except the intercom, which said that we landed in Barcelona! I leaned over and woke up sleeping Amber, which was a difficult task considering she had on an eye mask, ear buds, and earmuffs over the ear buds. While I was waking up sleeping beauty, Fabian leaned back and told Mick to wake up everyone else.

After we got off the plane, we got almost all of our bags, except for Ambers, Fabian and I when to go get my Gran. We walked hand in hand all the way to her gate. We got there just in time, Grans plane was just starting it get out. We waited for everyone to get off. I started to worry, I didn't see Gran, but of course she was the last one off. Fabian and I waved to her and she waved back. I let go of Fabians hand, I ran over and gave Gran a big hug. " Nina, how are you? Sorry, stupid question. May I see the ring?" I held up my hand and showed her the ring **(****.com/reviews/antique-engagement-rings-shopping-3)**. Fabian walked up next to me. "Hello how was your flight?" he asked in a shy voice, he's so cute when he's shy. "Good. Thank you for asking. How have you been, Fabian?" "Good." He looked at his calculator watch that I gave him after Alfie brake his last one. "We should probably go find Anubis house." He said to me then turned to Gran "May I get your bags for you?" "Certainly" she replied. "He is charming." She whispered in my ear.

When we got back to the gang, Alfie was struggling with all Amber's suitcases plus the one he brought. Fabian grabbed our bag and I grabbed our other bag, and we all headed to the ship.

***At the port***

**Nina POV**

We got to the port and through security. Amber jumped up and down as we walked under the golden mickey arch that led us to a glass tube thing. We walked through the glass tube thing and onto the ship. There was a man with a microphone. "What is your family name?" he asked me as we entered "Anubis House" I replied. He gave me a strange look then shrugged. "Disney Dream welcome, Anubis house!" He said into the microphone. We passed clapping employs and were led down another hall way.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Nina's POV**

We then split up to go to our rooms. Fabian and I walked hand in hand in front of Amber an Alfie. We got to our room, room Slid the room key in the door and opened the door. There was one queen sized bed and a couch. There was a big curtain that divided the 2 parts. Amber walked in and asked "Um, Nina, where is the second bed?" "You'll see later." She shrugged and went to unpack. After Fabian and I unpacked, we took a walk around the ship. We found ourselves on deck 9 around goofy pool. I heard a way to familiar voice coming from behind us. "Fabian, Nina?" we turned around to find no other than Joy Mercer behind us. "Joy?" I said trying to hold back the anger in my voice. "What a coincidence seeing you guys here!" "Yeah." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice. "I'm here with family. What are you guys here for?" she asked. I looked at Fabian and he looked at me then he turned back to Joy. "We're here for our wedding." He said putting his arm around my waist and he pulled me close. We smiled at each other and then back at Joy; her big smile got slightly smaller "Congratulations." She said without much enthusiasm. "I um… I got a go." she said running off. Fabian and I continued our walk. When we got back to our room, I got my I-phone and texted Patricia _"Hey, do you guys want to get dinner?" "Shure. Where?" "Animators Pallet, on deck 4." "K" _ "Okay, were all meeting up for dinner. Is everyone ready to go?" I asked Fabian "yep" He replied.

***Animators Pallet***

After we were all seated, I scanned the room quickly for any sine of the Mercers. The coast was clear, "Okay guys, so when Fabian and I were walking around the ship, we saw someone familiar. We ran into Joy, she is apparently on a trip with her family. We told her about us getting married, that is all we told her. If you see her tell her you're here for our wedding and that is it, don't tell her any thin else. Changing the subject, each night one person will pick where we eat that night. I got to pick tonight, Fabian will pick tomorrow." I said and everyone nodded and smiled.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**NINA'S POV**

After dinner we went back to our rooms. When Fabian opened the door our bed had towels in the shape of two swans and there were four chocolate coins. The top half of the couch was folded down into a bed, and the was a bed that came down from the ceiling. "THAT IS SO COOL!" Amber almost yelled. "Dibs on the top bunk." Alfie said Fabian and I laughed at them arguing over top bunk (Amber got the top bunk). I changed into a white tank top and a black and white crop top that says love and short spandex shorts. I closed the curtain that separates rooms then I crawled in to bed with sleeping Fabian, who sleeps without a shirt. He has the most amazing six pack that I have ever seen. "Good night." I said then I gave him a quick kiss on the check.

***The next day***

I woke up and took a shower, when I got out I looked at my I-phone, I got a text from Gran _"Do you and Fabian what to come eat breakfast at Topsiders Buffet on deck 9 with me?" _I got dressed, in a white and blue V-neck t-shirt and faded denim shorts, and put my curly hair in a high pony tail. When I got out of the bathroom Amber was up and looking through here close to find something to ware. I looked over to fond Fabian just barley awake. "Good morning," I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey, do you want to go eat breakfast with Gran today?" "Shure" he said "Great!" I got my phone and texted Gran _"We would love to; we'll meet you there in a half an hour." _After I sent the text, I went to get Alfie up. "Alfie. ALFIE! GET UP!" I tried everything, so I got a brilliant idea. I was on one end of the couch and Fabian was on the other "1, 2, 3!" I said and we pushed Alfie of the couch. He woke up when he hit the floor.

***Topsider ***

We met my Gran outside the restaurant. I got a muffin and an apple, Fabian got the same thing. Fabian and I sat down next to each other, across from Gran. "So, Nina, what does your wedding dress look like?" Gran asked "Well, it's long and it's white." I replied not trying to give the dress away. "Okay. Fabian who is your best man?" my Gran asked trying to learn more about the wedding "The best man is Eddie." She nodded "Nina, maid of honor?" "That would be Patricia." "Hey Gran, Fabian and I were talking and we wanted to know, if you would walk me down the aisle?" Her eyes got watery " Yes, I would love to."

***Quite Cove Pool***

Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, and I decide to go up to the adult's only pool. When we got there, the guys went to get drinks while Patricia and I talked "Hey, do you think Fabian will like my bathing suit?" "Yeah. I was just about to ask you the same thing about my bathing suit." "Oh, Eddie will love it!" We both laughed. Then the guys came back "What is so funny?" Fabian asked "Oh, nothing." I replied "So, Patricia, Eddie, Fabian and I were wondering…" " ..If you would be the couple of honor." I started and Fabian finished "Patricia will you be my maid of honor?" "Eddie will you be my best man?" "Of course." They replied. We all hugged. "So who wants to go swimming?" We all raised our hands. The guys started walking, while Patricia and I took off our cover ups and started walking torts the guys. Fabian looked over and his mouth dropped so far open I thought it was going to fall off! I walked in to the water and sat down next to Fabian. He put his arm around me. Everything was perfect. Until….

* * *

** CHAPTER 7 **

** NINA'S POV**

***Still at the cove***

Until out of the corner of my eye I saw a brown haired slut, Joy. She walked over and decides to join us. She was wearing the ugliest bathing suit that I have ever seen! "Hi guys! It's great to see you." She said. Fabian looked up to see who it was, the minute he saw her bathing suit he looked down and didn't look back at her. "Hi Joy." Patricia and I said we were the only one that would look at her. Not even the employees would look at her. At one point I felt bad for her; she didn't know that she was such a slut.

***Fabians restaurant choice***

I got a text from Fabian that said that we should all meet at Topsider Buffet on deck 9 at 7. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and a denim skirt. I meet Fabian outside the buffet; we were a couple of minutes early. We walked over to the rail and looked at the sun setting. "Nina, I love you so much and I always want to be with you, but I know that it's impossible. So I got you this so I can always be near you." He said while holding up a beautiful necklace. The necklace had a silver heart locket. I opened the locket and there was a picture of me and Fabian and a note that said _"Love you forever – Fabian"_. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and hugged him "There are no words to describe how much I love you." I whispered in his ear. I held back my hair and he put the necklace around my neck. After Fabian hooked the necklace on, I turned around and gave him a long passionate kiss. We broke apart about 5 seconds before everyone came around the corner. I turned around to great Amber and Patricia "Where did you get that necklace? Is it new?" Amber asked "I'll tell you guys later." I said before walking in to the restaurant.

***The next day***

I woke up at 7:45 am. We will be in Monte Carlo in an hour. I kissed Fabians check "Fabian, it's time to get up" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and said "Good morning love." I love it when he talks all British. I woke up Amber and Fabian woke up Alfie. "Amber, were going to be doing a lot of walking, don't ware heels." I told her. She just nodded half asleep. We all meet up at Goofy's Galley for breakfast. We got off the boat and started walking around. We took pictures outside of Saint Peter's Chapel. Then we went to a wonderful museum. We even went to the perfume museum for Amber. On our way back to the boat Fabian got a text, "Nina, my mom wants to know if you want to have dinner together tonight, at some place on the ship called _Palo_?" "I would love to." I replied a little bit nervous.

***Back on the ship***

I took a shower then had Amber help me get ready for dinner with Fabians family. I put on a nice layered purple dress with tan sandals. Amber pulled back the top layer of my hair, put it in a ponytail, and then she stuck a purple flower in it to cover up the pony tail holder. I walked out of the bathroom to find Fabian already changed. He looked up from buttoning his shirt and said one simple word "Wow" he said with his mouth open. "You look stunning." he said making me blush. "Ready to go?" "Yep" I replied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**NINA'S POV**

***Palo***

Fabian and I walked up to the restaurant. A man waved at us, and a woman next to him smiled at us. "Hello Fabian." Said the woman looking at Fabian "Where is Jade?" he said. "She is too young for the restaurant." She looked at me "Hello dear, you must be Nina. We have heard so much about you. I'm Mary, Fabians mother, this is Fabians father, Harry." She said shaking my hand. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you." I said back.

***Inside the restaurant***

"So, how did you two meet?" Mary asked. She is so nice, but Harry still scares me. "We meet when Nina moved into Anubis house form America." Fabian said. "Nina, how did Fabian propose?" his mother asked. "Well, Fabian came with me on a trip to visit my Gran for Halloween. One day we went out to the barn to carve pumkins, we had just finished gutting them before my gran called me in to help her with a pie. When I got back there was one pumpkin sitting on the table were we were working. _Open me _was carved in to the side. So I opened it to find a piece of paper that said _"Nina, will you marry me?"_ I opened it more to find a diamond ring attached to it.I looked over to find Fabian kneeling next to me." I answered, while holding Fabians hand under the table. "That is so sweet. May I see the ring?" she asked as I held up my hand to show her the ring. She looked at the ring, smiled, then nodded. "So, Nina, what are your parents like?" she asked. I lowered my head, to hide my eyes, which started to water. "My, um… My parents died in a car crash about 7 years ago." I said as I held back tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry." "It's okay. There in a better place." As I said that last sentence a single tear fell down my cheek. Before I could wipe the tear of my cheek, Fabian reached up and wiped it away for me. Forgetting that his parents were watching us, I smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back. "So, who are the best man/ maid of honor?" "Our friends, Patricia and Eddie." Fabian said "Nina, do you have your wedding dress yet?" "Yes" "What color are the bride's maid dresses?" "Lavender." We answered more and more questions about the wedding. Then when before we left the restaurant Mary asked us one more question "We are going to see a play tomorrow, would you two, your Gran, and your house mates like to come? Fabian text me in the morning with the answer. Good night, it was very nice to meet you." She said "Good night." I replied. We were almost back to the room "Fabian, do you think they like me?" "Yes, my dad not talking is a very good sign. If they don't like someone then my dad talks a lot." He replied. We got in, changed, and went to bed.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**NINA'S POV**

I woke up got dressed and went to wake up Fabian, Amber, and Alfie. We met up for breakfast, and then we explored Florence. We made our way across the Pontavecio Bridge. Then we went to the Pite Palace, which is a big thing of museums. We stopped for some lunch; I think it was the best food I've ever eaten. After that we walked threw the Fezi Gallery. Then we saw the original David statue in Academia. Fabian and I got our picture in front of the leaning tower of Pisa. "Hey guys, do you want to come see a play with Fabians family, my Gran, Fabian,

***OUTSIDE THE THEATER* **

"Hello Nina, dear." said Mary "You didn't get to meet Jade last night." Mary continued pushing forward a girl with long, black, curly hair. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her flawless hand. "I love your dress!" Amber said from behind me. "Thank you, I love yours!" Jade said. "Jade, Nina and I were wondering if you would be our flower girl?" Fabian asked "I would love to, but I don't have a dress." "Everyone is meeting on the 17th, to make shore everything fits." I said. "Okay." Mary said. We all walked in to the theater. I sat with Fabian to my right and Amber to my left, Gran was behind us. My Gran sat next to Marry. She looked like she was having fun talking to her before the play.

***the 17th***

I woke up that morning and put all of the guys wedding stuff in a box. When Fabian and Alfie were awake and dressed, I gave Fabian the box and Amber pushed them out the door. Amber and I waited for everyone to show up. "Hey I have a present for you!" Amber said jumping up and going to her bag. She came back with a box with a ribbon around it, "Open it!" she said. I opened the box and took out one light pink ruffled tank top; I laded it down next to me. There was something else in the bottom; it was small, light pink, and sheer. It took me a minute to figure out what it was (a thong). I looked at Amber "Ta-Da!" she said "AMBER! What am I going to do with this?" "It's for your wedding night." I sighed put it back in the box and put it in my closet.

After everyone got there I handed out the dresses "Brides Maids." I said then handed out there dress. Then I walked over to Jade "Flower girl." And handed her the dress, shoes, and hair clip. "We will go one at a time. Amber you go first." While Amber was changing I gave Patricia a necklace for being the maid of honor (**a.n see at: .com/bridesmaid-make-a-wish-bridal-necklace-with-gold-dipped-sideways-heart-on-creme**). All the girls looked stunning. Jade looked like a model. After everyone was done, I went to the closet and grabbed my wedding dress. "Would you guys mind helping me get into this monster?" They helped me into my dress, I put on my shoes and hair band. When I stood up there were gasps "You look so beautiful." Amber said the broke into tears "Amber what's wrong?" "My little Nina's all grown up." I laughed. "Okay, that is it. Thank you all for taking part in the wedding." They all left and I turned to Amber "I'm NOT wearing lingerie." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**NINA'S POV**

I texted room B and told them to change and come back for the bachelorette party .Amber and I changed into dresses and talked until everyone arrived. The girls arrived "Nina before we go you have to open presents!" Mara said we sat down on the couch and Patricia handed me a present. I opened it to find a box of condoms and a glass square with_ Fabina_ written in it. Then I opened Mara's present, she gave me a picture of me and Fabian in front of the roman coliseums, in a picture frame. Amber gave me another box, I looked up at her a little scared "Don't worry this one is from me _and_ Alfie." I took a deep breath and opened it. It was a scrap book labeled _Fabina_, there were pictures of Fabian and I form even before we were a couple. Then Olivia handed me a large, flat, box. I lifted the lid and took out a huge collage of pictures of me and Fabian on the trip. I don't even know how she got some of these. I was impressed. "Thank you guys so much! I couldn't ask for better friends." I said then gave them one big group huge. Then we went to _Sessions_ and talked the rest of the night. After a long night of talking, gifts, and being scared to death by lingerie, we decided to head back to our rooms. I put on my favorite pajamas and snuggled in next to Fabian.

***next day***

I woke up the day of the wedding; I rolled over to wake up Fabian, and instead of being face to face with Fabian, I was face to face with Patricia "GOOD MORNING!" she said the most excited I've ever seen her. I laughed then sat up. Nothing looked familiar, "Where am I?" I asked "Room B" Olivia replied "How did I get here?" "About an hour ago, we all went to your room and got all the wedding stuff. We dropped off the guys and had Fabian carry you in here. He left you this note." Mara answered handing me a piece of paper. The note read _"Good morning Nines. Sorry about this, they made me. They said if I didn't move you then it would be bad luck. –love, Fabian" _Amber was reading over my shoulder "Aww. It's so sweet."She said. "So what are we going to do all day?" "My mom and your Gran are coming and were all getting are hair and nails done. Compliments of the Rutter family." Jane said jumping up and down. Then there was a knock on the door, it was Gran and Mary. I was getting dressed in the bathroom when I got a call from Fabian "Hey" "Hey, Eddie wants to know, when you throw the flowers, if you can throw it to Patricia so he can propose." "That is a great idea! Eddie can hide behind Patricia then everyone else will back up so he can propose!" "Great! Got to go, love you." "Love you too." I got out trying not to smile to obviously at Patricia. "Let's Go!" I walked with Amber, Olivia, and Jade "Let Patricia catch the flowers, Eddies going to propose. Don't tell Patricia." I whispered to them. We entered the spa; we all got our nails painted nice light lavender color. Then we all got our hair curled, except for me and Jade, our hair is already curly. Jade and I were finished at the spa and went back to the room. There was a note slipped under the door, it read _I love you, Nina. _So we went on a motion and slipped a note under their door that said _Love you too, Fabian. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**NINAS POV**

We got back to the room just before everyone else did. I helped the girls get into their dresses and I fixed their hair. "You look so beautiful." I said looking at them all lined up. "Now, it's your turn!" Amber said grabbing my dress. I slid into the dress and put on the shoes. I let Amber do my make-up and Mara did my hair. I stood up and walked over to the full length merrier. I didn't recognize myself, for once I felt beautiful. "You look just like your mother. She would be so happy." Gran said as she and Amber cried. I smiled and put the locket Fabian gave me around my neck. I was about to marry the man of my dreams.

***the wedding***

I watched as my friends walked down the aisle. Patricia and Eddie, Amber and Alfie, Olivia and Jerome, Mick and Mara were last. I took a deep breath and started walking. Gran handed me off to Fabian. "I Fabian, take you Nina, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He said so perfectly. "I, Nina, take you Fabian, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I said trying not to stumble over my words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The captain said. Then Fabian and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone left for the reception, Fabian and I had to take pictures.

***Reception***

Fabian and I walked into the big room decorated for our wedding. When we opened the door the crowd cheered. My Gran, still crying, gave us a huge hug. Fabians parents did the same thing. After greeting everyone Amber and Patricia pulled me aside into the bathroom. "You forgot the garter." She said handing me a purple and white garter. I sighed and slid the scrunchy like thing up my leg. We walked very causally out of the bathroom; I couldn't wait to get that garter off! We ate dinner then it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. _Into Yesterday by Sugar Ray_ started to play, Fabian put his hands around my waist and I put arms around his neck. As we swayed back and forth, everything just seemed to fade away. It felt like it was just me and Fabian. Nothing bothered me, not even the garter. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He whispered into my hair. The song ended and we slowly drifted back to reality. The time that I have been dredging finally came, time for Fabian to get the garter. I sat down on a chair in the middle of the room I took a deep breath as Fabian slid under my dress, I felt his hands remove the garter and come back out from under the dress, my personal space bubble was officially broken. Then it was time to throw the flowers, I saw Eddie sneak up behind Patricia I turned around and flung the flowers over my head. Patricia caught the flowers, Eddie toped her shoulder, he bent down on one knee and opened a box with a black diamond ring. She jumped into his arms and we all cheered.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**NINAS POV**

We left the room with people throwing rice and lavender buds at us. Jerome and Olivia were throwing them as hard as they could, to the point where it hurt. Fabian carried me bridal style all the way to the room. There was a not on the door

_"Dear Mr. Mrs. Rutter,_

_ You have the room all to yourself, Alfie and myself are in room B. We all left your wedding presents in the room._

_ Have fun you to, _

_ Amber"_

We looked at it puzzled. Then we opened the door and figured out what she meant. The room was completely redecorated. Fabian set me down and I went to go get pajamas. I opened my bag and found the box that Amber gave me earlier. There was a note that said "_Nina, I have your pjs. WEAR IT! –A" _I started to panic. I ran to the closet and found another note "_Not kidding. –A" _I sighed and put on the lingerie. As I walked to the bed Fabian looked at me "Amber." I said and he seemed to understand.

**Nina and Fabian lived happily ever after. **

* * *

_**Sorry if this is awful it is my first storry. I hope you liked this. I plan on doing one story for every couple.**_

_**-Kat **_

_**P.S. I got this idea from reading one of Olivia5k5's story.**_


End file.
